End of the Beginning
by Jas- El
Summary: My version of what the final episode of Smallville will look like. Clark finally see's what it means to be a hero, but just as he comes to this realization he must battle the greatest threat to his adopted world. Daksied.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was hard to believe that just six years ago they had met in that cornfield, that in those six years their relationship had gone from one of annoyance, to friendship, and then finally love. Love like one he had never known, a love that rivaled that of his feelings for Lana. And now, six years later they were engaged, finally.

Not only had their relationship gone through a metamorphosis over the years but so had he. He couldn't believe that there was ever a time when he didn't know about his powers, about his heritage. He had started this long journey as just a simple high school student and farmer. And when he found out about himself he became so much more, he started saving people, battling those that would place his loved ones in danger. He had fought meteor freaks, phantoms, aliens, and his own biological father from time to time.

But now, as he stood in his crystalline Fortress, he hopped that this grudge match with Jor-El would finally come to an end. His earth father had been right, he always proved Jor-El wrong. However Jor-El had been right in telling him that he was earths worst enemy. He had been willing to kill the clone of Lex for putting Lois in danger, he had destroyed an entire building without a second thought, he was too prideful, too arrogant.

But not anymore. He had thought that he had known what it meant to be a hero. Thought that the people had to know you were there, know that you were around. But he had learned that you also had to be respected. Had to give them proof of your existence, show them your face instead of hiding in the shadows. Had to earn their trust, not just their praise. He had shed the Black suit and gone back to his red and blue, had begun to wear his glasses full time and had completed the dual identity of the Blur and Clark Kent.

"Father, you were right. I was arrogant, and vain, I did have darkness in my heart. I had no right to call myself a hero, I had no right to think that I could be the beacon of light that you sent me here to be." Clark said as he stared at his family's crest in the block of ice.

"My son. You have grown much over this past year. You are no longer the same man that you were. My only hope was for you to be seen as one of them, to live as one of them Kal-El, to discover where your strength and power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people Kal-El, they wish to be, they only lack the light to show them the way. It is for this reason above all else my son, their capacity for good that I have sent them you… my only son."

"I know that now father. And thank you for the tests that you have given me. I know now that you were never punishing me, that you teaching me how to be a hero."

"You are now ready my son" Jor-El said, and as Clark watched the ice began to recede around the suit. "Take this suit my son, and led the people of this world, the third planet from the star Sol into a better tomorrow. Led them away from the fate that fell upon Krypton." And with that Jor-El's voice went silent.

Clark stood still for a moment, starring at the suit before him for what felt like forever before he finally moved to take it from its stand. For the first time since he had seen it in the box that his mother had left for him he tried it on.

It felt like it had been molded to his body, almost as if it were a second skin. While he had never truly pictured seeing himself wear something like this before, had even laughed at the prospect. But now he couldn't see himself wearing anything else. The suit felt…right.

* * *

Apokolpis

The Kryptonian had stood in his way for too long. It was now time for him to pay for his disobedience. He had given the Last Son of Krypton a chance to side with him, a chance to survive, but he had denied him. Now he would learn what that would get him. How would lose his precious adopted world, lose everyone that he cared for, and once that was finally done, once he had truly suffered, would he finally end his worthless life. Darkseid's way was Supreme, Kal-El would learn that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His eyes searched the surrounding buildings as the Daily Planets globe came into view. When he saw the no one was looking and that those of who that were were at the moment looking in the complete other direction, he put on a burst of speed and landed on the roof of the newspaper building. He turned quickly when he heard the access door to the roof open only ready to launch himself back into the sky at any second, however he found that it was only Lois that was making her way onto the roof.

"So, I see your dad finally took the stick out of his ass and gave you back your suit." Lois said as she made her way towards him, her eyes scanning him from head to toe as she did.

Clark only smiled in response.

"I mean seriously Clark, I can understand him being a hard ass on you, most fathers are, it's how they show affection. But your dad makes mine look like a kitten."

"He was only trying to keep the world safe. I see that now."

"I still don't understand that. The guy sent you here to help protect us, and then he tells you that you cant do it. What type of messed up logic is that?" Lois asked raising an eyebrow and cocking her head to the side.

"As much as I hate to admit it Lois he was right. I didn't deserve to be Earths savior, I was carrying too much baggage, blaming myself for too much. I had to much hate and anger in side of me that this guy, whoever he is could have easily taken advantage of." Clark said, remembering everything that Kara and Brainiac 5 and shown him.

"And now? What's so different, because honestly Clark I never saw those things in you, and I haven't seen that much of a change in you lately either." Lois said as she raised her eyebrow even higher.

"My father's death, it hunted me for years. It always will. I blamed myself for his death, I believed for the longest time that it was my fault that he died. That ever single bad thing that has happened to the people that I care about is my fault. But I cant feel that way, I cant think like that. I cant stop everything from happening, I cant shield everyone no matter how hard that is. I have to do what I can, where I can, when I can. Nothing else."

"Nothing else?" Lois asked.

"Nothing else except be with you for the rest of my life." Clark said as he lifted her left hand and placed a small kiss on the engagement ring on her finger.

"Ow, you are smooth Mister Kent, so very smooth." Lois smirked as she placed her arms around her fiancé and placed a kiss on his lips which recuperated.

They pulled apart a couple of seconds later, and when they did Lois smirked. "As much as I'm loving seeing you in this, I don't think that it would be such a great idea to walk into the bullpen dressed as Superman."

"Superman?" Clark asked as he nodded, and quickly changed back into his suit.

"Hey your friend Carter called you Ubermensch, and its German for Superman. And you are a Superman Clark. You've taken everything that life has thrown at you, and you've made it so much better for so many people. Besides I think it suits you better than calling you the Blur."

"I don't know Lois, don't you think it sounds a little conceited to call me a Superman." Clark asked as they descended the stairs of the Planet.

"Not at all Smallville. It makes you sound like what you are." Lois said with a smirk as she opened the door to the Daily Planets bullpen.

The moment the door had opened the bellowing voice of the Perry White was heard across the office. "Lane, Kent get in here!"

"Duty calls." Lois said to Clark then raising her own voice called "Yeah Chief?"

* * *

Apokolips

"Ha-ha-hee! Darkseids will, Darkseids way." A sadistic woman said as she licked the blood from her long bladed fingernails.

"Come my Furies, Lord Darkseid has need of you." An older woman clad in armor said before turning down a dark hallway and out of sight.

The four woman known as the Female Furies, nodded as they made their way after Granny Goodness and towards their ruler, the Great Darkseid.

Once outside the training arena they found themselves surrounded by Apokolips' Parademons, Hell Hounds, and others that called Apololips their home. Dr Bedlam was surrounded by his Animates.

And at the forefront of the assembled soldiers of Apololips stood Darkseid, raised above everyone on platform.

"The people of earths hearts are ripe for our taking. Their faith in their "heroes" has been shaken. And their Savior, the Kryptonian is full of doubt. Now is the time to take this mudball for our own. Now the people of Earth shall understand what it means to be Darkseid. Now it is time they suffer."

With that said Darkseid turned and activated a Boom Tube. The many soldiers of Apokolips rushed forward and through the portal, and Darkseid watched them all go, an evil smirk covering his rock like face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lois sighed in irritation as she noticed that once again Steve Lombard, one of the Planets newly hired sports writers was ogling her. The man was a flirt, had an ego that matched the size of his over large arms, and would not take no for an answer. And while she had become slightly used to his ways of flirting with her, she couldn't stand the way that he attempted to belittle Clark.

The man knew that she and Clark had recently announced their engagement, yet he still felt the need to try and prove that Clark was the wrong man for her and he was the right. Even telling her that if she ever wanted a "real man" all she'd need to do was ask. She'd responded that she did, that she didn't want to associate with "teenagers". He hadn't exactly liked that comment. Lois could have cared less.

And yet, Clark seemed to take every comment sent his way. Lois assumed that it was from years of practice. However even Clark had reached his limit when he had made a pass at her one day. He had heated one of the legs on Lombard's chair so much that it had bent when he was leaning in it, causing the man to fall and spill his coffee all over himself. Lois had laughed for the rest of the day every time she saw the man.

"I got no problem with you Troupe, I've just got a problem with people that cause problems with sports." Steve said as he glared across the conference table at Ron Troupe.

"And I've got no problem with sports as long as high school coaches aren't juicing teenagers." Ron argued back.

"Lombard, Troupe quiet. Troupe, good work." Perry said to which Ron nodded gratefully. "Lane, Kent, how's that article on Luthors return to Metropolis coming along?"

"Should have it to you in the next hour or two chief." Lois said as she gritted her teeth. Just thinking of Lex made her skin crawl.

"Good, good." Perry nodded. He turned his attention then to Cat who was passing a tin can of her cookies around and was about to open his mouth when a giant BOOM sounded from outside.

Startled, everyone jumped from their seats and quickly made their way towards the window to find the source of the noise. What they saw startled everyone. A giant vortex had opened up in the middle of the sky and there were things that were making their way out of it, flying, and leaping to the ground.

Lois turned towards Clark, her eyes wide and questioning but he wasn't where he had been. She turned toward the doors to see him making his way quickly towards the doors. A small smile over took her features as she saw him rip his shirt open revealing the red and yellow S bellow. "Go get them Smallville." She said quietly so no one could hear.

* * *

People were running all over the place. Panic seemed to have over taken the entire city. Parademons were swooping down on the people, causing destruction where ever they went. Some that had escaped the Parademons were unlucky enough to meet the Female Furies. Lashina would pull them back towards her while Mad Harriet would slice them up with her claws. Stompa, the behemoth of a woman destroyed the streets as she made her way through the people, slamming cars into the building and sending the people flying.

This was the scene that Clark found himself in as he flew from the roof of the Planet. Every where that he looked he found destruction. Every where he looked he found death. There were far too many of them for himself to deal with alone. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to do what was needed of him.

He dropped from the sky right into the middle of the Furies creating a shockwave that sent everyone in the vicinity to their knees and the street beneath him to crumble. Quickly making his way to his feet he charged the largest of the three and sent her flying with one mighty punch.

As he turned around he felt a whip wrap itself around his neck and tug himself back. Taking a hold of the whip he pulled his assailant towards him and into a neighboring building. "Ha-ha-hee! Darkseids will, Darkseids way." Mad Harriet shrieked as she sliced into the back of Superman. Just as he was about to turn around and get the woman off of him a he noticed an arrow fly past his vision and embedded itself in her shoulder. The next second a kick sent the final Female Fury flying.

Clark looked back up the street to see the his cousin was floating in mid air surrounded by the Justice League and Justice Society. "The Cavalry has arrived." Bart said as he saluted Clark.

Clark nodded in thanks as Diana held out her hand to help him up. He nodded in thanks to those assembled, to which everyone responded in kind, even Bruce. With the help of those assembled they could possibly win, this battle.


End file.
